This invention relates to an angle adjustment device and more particularly but not exclusively to such a device for changing a beam of light produced by a plurality of light emitting devices, such as light emitting diodes or fibre optics, Such a device has particular application in automated lighting.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided an angle adjustment device comprising a support member, a plurality of holders for light emitting or receiving devices, each holder being supported by the support member for pivotable movement about at least one axis, and an elongate spiral element which cooperates with the holders so that when the spiral element is displaced angularly about its axis relative to the support member, each holder pivots about its said at least one axis.
Preferably, said at least one axis of each holder extends perpendicularly or substantially perpendicularly to a radius extending outwardly from the axis of the spiral and through the holder.
Preferably, the spiral element passes through an aperture in each holder or in a part connected to each holder and is slidable relative to each holder when displaced angularly.
Preferably, means (typically an electric motor) is provided for angularly displacing the spiral element about its axis.
Preferably, the holders are spaced apart on the support member along a spiral path. Alternatively, the holders may be spaced apart on the support member in concentric circles.
Advantageously, each holder is connected to the support member by a universal joint. In this case, one or more angularly displaceable members may be connected to the holders so that when the angularly displaceable member(s) is/are displaced angularly relative to the support member, each holder pivots about a second axis extending perpendicularly or substantially perpendicularly to said one axis. The angularly displaceable member(s) is/are typically in form of a further spiral or a plurality of spokes extending radially outwards from the axis of the first mentioned spiral. Means (typically a second electric motor) may be provided for angularly displacing the angularly displaceable member(s) relative to the support member.
The angle adjustment device may also comprise a plurality of light emitting devices supported by the holders. The light emitting devices are preferably in the form of light emitting diodes (LED""s) and typically in for form of white LED""s each having red, blue and green guns, but they could be in the form of fibre optics.
The support member may be capable of flexing and means (typically a third electric motor) may be provided for flexing the support member between a planar condition and a bowl-shaped and/or dome-shaped condition.
According to a further aspect of the invention there is provided automated lighting having a source of light formed by a plurality of white light emitting diodes.
The invention will now be more particularly described, by way of example, with reference to the accompanying drawings.